moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Alriona Moonsworn
Alriona Moonsworn, Arcane Protector: Alriona is a hero, of sorts. I suppose you could call him. However, most call him a fool, a betrayer, and an outcast, though some of those titles may be true. However, There are, of course, reasons for this. He has lived for 10,500 years. Birth-10,001: Commander Of the Kaldorei: Alriona, since his oldest memory, has always admired the power of the Warriors. He watched them as a child, extremely intrigued by their strength, their intelligence. He started to study battle tactics, sword play, and anything to make him just as cool as a warrior. Eventually, he became a warrior, and when he did he swiftly rose through the ranks of the Kaldorei, all the way to commander of the Moonsworn Regiment. However, this would end soon with the War of the Ancients. War of the Ancients-Third War: Sorrow: During the war of the Ancients, the whole of the Moonsworn regiment was slaughtered by a Dreadlord named Karvanorn. However, Alriona pushed onwards, managing to mortally wound the Dreadlord to where he would later be banished to the Nether. For a time, of course. Not much happened in the ten thousand years that the Kaldorei spent rebuilding their civilization. But when the third war came, the Legion attacked the remote village of Astranaar, where Alriona's wife, Lorven, was stationed at the time. A dreadlord named Karvanorn plotted to ensure he would serve him and him alone, and so he attacked Astranaar, eventually casting a spell that basically made the effected "drunk" in a sense. After that, he made it look conving that Lorven was dead, when in fact she was quite alive. Struck by greif, he instantly went to learn how to become a demon hunter, Karvanorn whispering to him all the way. 'Pre-WoW-Argus Campaign: Revenge ' After the third war, Alriona became a demon hunter. Still drunk on the effects of the spell, partly due to having received a demonic soul, he set out to take his revenge on the demons. And he did so. During the events of Illidan's war against the Legion, Alriona slaughtered ten thousand demons. However, he was always a raging berserker, and more than once he nearly killed, or severely wounded, another demon hunter. Yet still, he served his purpose. Until the invasion of Outland by the hands of the Horde and Alliance. During an attack on Wildhammer Stronghold, Alriona learned that his wife still alive. Right before she was killed by a rouge Illidari, secretly working for Karvanorn. Struck by greif, and enraged by the betrayal, this event not only shattered the spell that Karvanorn had placed upon him, but it also sent him into a murderous rage. He killed ten Illidari before one was able to strike a mortal blow against him. He was left for dead, yet he lived on. Despite severe injuries, he managed to find his way to the Dark Portal after commendering a Netherdrake from the Dragonmaw clan. He made his way to Winterspring, where he nearly froze to death in a blizzard. Instead of dying, however, an orc warrior by the name of Howllen saved him. After that, aside from meeting Nicolas Sunsung (also known as Arslan Voidsung), not much important happened until the last invasion of the Burning Legion. During that time, Alriona gave brief aid to the Horde and Alliance on the Broken Shore, saving the lives of two soldiers per faction. However, after that devastating defeat, Alriona retreated to Stormheim by swimming (because he gave not a single fuck at the time). It was after this that he began his long campaign against Karvanorn, The Lord of Eternal Darkness. After meeting the gnomish pilot., Abigail, fending off Karvanorn's invasion of Khaz Modan, and even winning the Battle of Trade Isle (an island located directly below the Maelstrom, a key location for economic activity) he joined forces with Shalerion, a warlock who was formerly the second of Karvanorn. Together, they devised a plan that involved gathering a powerful Artifact known as the Heart of Argus for use aganist Karvanorn. It would weaken the Dreadlord, hopeful just enough to beat the ever living crap out of him. However, seeing as the Dreadlord was also after the artifact, it lead to a long, grueling four-month campaign, in which he obtained small support from the Army of Light and the Order Halls. When it came time to face the Dreadlord himself, Alriona and his allies fought long and hard and one. (For reference, I'd suggest taking a look at the Demonheart series.) Despite all odds, and everything that the Dreadlord had to fight with, they won. Though it was a victory pathed with the blood of worlds themselves. After the campaign, Alriona and the rest went their separate ways. 'Before The Battle For Azeroth: A Shield of Embers: ' After getting his revenge upon the Dreadlord, Alriona set out to gain find purpose. After searching around for orders, he discovered the Embershield Protectorate, and joined the ranks of Quel'Anaris. He has also witnessed the death of Shalerion, who he mourned deeply, and also has met up with Arslan, who is now a void elf. Now, with the Battle for Azeroth looking ever closer, Alriona seeks to defend his new-found people aganist all threats: Horde or Alliance, internal or external. Category:Characters Category:Embershield Protectorate Category:Demon Hunters Category:Night Elf